


I'm coming home

by burdenedwithgloriousfandoms



Series: in which i fix endgame and everyone is happy again [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), basically a big reunion bc im sad, basically everyones in this but i couldnt be bothered tagging them all rip, endgame spoilers, it's almost compliant though, me dealing with my endgame feels by fixing everything part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSdon't even read this description if you haven't seen the movie kiddos-The voice sounds again, echoing through the void of colours. 'Look around you, at everyone else. They've all wielded the gauntlet, but in the end, they all used it for themselves. They didn't think of the effects on others. But you, my child. You used the Stones not for death, but for life.''And what does that mean? So I saved their asses. Why are you telling me all this?''Because, Tony, you gave others life, and in the process gave up yours. The least we can do is return it.''Wait, holy shit, bring me back to life? To Pepper? To Morgan? To Peter?''Correct.''Okay. Okay, alright. On one condition. You bring back everyone else who was killed in this whole thing.'The voice sounds like it's smiling, if that's possible. 'You truly were the right person to wield the Gauntlet, Tony Stark.'And before he can say anything, the colours fade to black and he falls.-In which I bring everyone back because I deal with fandom feels by writing fix-its





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part 1 to this series, it's a stucky fix-it and if you haven't read it then i suggest you do (it's pretty short)  
> if you don't want to then that's fine - all you have to know from it is that steve went back in time to peggy, peggy told him he was an idiot and so he went back to the present and made out with bucky *thumbs up*  
> they're together in this but it's more in the background

Tony doesn't want to leave them.  
  
Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Happy, Morgan, the Avengers... they're his family. They're everything to him.  
  
But he's made them a future, saved them from Thanos one last time. His life for theirs. And he hurts so, so much. The pain is fading, but that's because he's giving in to it.  
He's tired. So very tired.  
  
They're all safe.  
  
He can finally rest.   
  
-  
  
He opens his eyes to colour. To every colour in the world, swirling, mixing, flowing around him, bright and beautiful.  
  
He's floating. Suspended amongst the colours.   
  
There's no pain. No exhaustion. No fear.  
It's just him.  
  
For a moment Tony considers panicking, but he feels so calm and peaceful that he doesn't. Instead he looks down (down? Up?) at himself.  
  
He's wearing just a simple t-shirt, one that Morgan had chosen for him last month, and jeans. The burnt, mangled remains of his suit are gone, and he's uninjured.  
Huh.  
  
'Am I dreaming?' He says out loud, and it echoes around and around and around.   
Tony shakes his head with a small laugh. 'Don't know why I expected someone to answer me. Don't know why I'm talking out loud to myself either, but... I'm dead. Aren't I?'  
  
 _'Tony Stark.'_ A voice answers, and Tony jerks in surprise. _'Yes, you are dead.'_  
  
'Jesus!' He says and clutches his chest. The voice comes from everywhere around him all at once, and it's both faint and loud at the same time, and kinda sounds like many voices merging into one. 'Or... not Jesus. I'm an atheist. This isn't heaven is it?'  
  
 _'No, this is not what you would refer to as heaven. In a way it is an afterlife, a separate afterlife, for those who have sacrificed themselves to control the stones. To control destiny. To control the very basis of the universe itself.'_  
  
'Oh.' He says, and can suddenly see bodies around him, shrouded by misty colours and floating lifelessly through nothingness. There's Thanos, and among others a man who looks like he could've been from Asgard, a woman with aqua-coloured skin, horns and a fish tail, and an enormous hairy form with too many legs that he can only just make out. 'Right. Who, exactly are you though?'  
  
'We are the stones, the universe, the consciousness of the void. We are the beginning, and the end.'  
  
'Oh, okay. Cool. Very mysterious and intriguing.'  
  
When the voice next speaks, it sounds vaguely amused. _'Look around you, Tony. Look at all the others.'_  
  
'Um. Yeah?' He looks around again, and more and more bodies come into view. A dog-like creature with gold markings. An extremely tall figure in a cloak. A jewel-encrusted scorpion-man hybrid. A humanoid with skin glowing like the sun.  
  
There's so many of them, all around him, but he doesn't feel threatened. He doesn't feel scared.  
  
 _'All of them have used the Infinity Gauntlet. The Stones brought together in perfect harmony. A combination of immense power. But do you know what separates you from them all? What makes you different?'_    
  
'I don't know, maybe my awesome facial hair?'  
  
The voice sighs. It honest, swear-to-god, _sighs_.  
 _'In the end, they all used it for themselves. No matter what they said or how they justified their actions, they still did it for themselves, for greed, for power, for their own personal gain. They didn't think of the effects on others._  
 _But you, my child. You used the Stones not_ _for death, but for life.'_  
  
'Nah, that was Bruce.'  
  
 _'Partially, yes. But you were the force behind your mission the whole way. You put the universe above yourself. And in the end, it was you with the Gauntlet.'_  
  
'You said life. I may have saved lives, but I disintegrated Thanos' army. That's not choosing life. That sounds an awful lot like choosing death.'  
  
 _'No. They were out of their time anyway. You righted things in the universe. You chose life the whole way through.'_  
  
'And what does that mean? So I saved their asses. Why are you telling me all this?'  
  
 _'Because, Tony, you gave others life, and in the process gave up yours. The least we can do is return it.'_  
  
'Wait, holy shit, bring me back to life? To Pepper? To Morgan? To Peter?'  
  
 _'Correct.'_  
  
'Okay. Okay, alright. On one condition. You bring back everyone else who was killed in this whole thing.'  
  
The voice sounds like it's smiling, if that's possible. ' _You truly were the right person to wield the Gauntlet, Tony Stark.'_  
  
And before he can say anything, the colours fade to black and he falls.  
  
-  
  
It's dark. Darker than night. Tony gasps a deep breath in.   
  
The air is thin and musty, tinged with a horrible scent that is thankfully fading as he wakes.  
He tries to move his arm, to reach upwards, and it collides heavily with something cold and hard. Wood.  
Why is there wood?  
  
He shifts, trying to work out his surroundings, and realises there's something on his chest. He goes to touch it, but it disintegrates into dust, and he realises.  
Flowers.  
  
He's in a coffin. _His coffin_. He's been buried.  
  
The air seems even thinner and he's hyperventilating. He's in a coffin. He's underground. He'd been _dead_.   
  
He's scrabbling around in the darkness, in the pockets of the suit he’s wearing, in the corners of the box, for something, _anything_ , that he can use to escape.  
And then he feels it. His wristband.  
  
He throws a prayer to whoever's out there that it still works, and activates it.  
  
It does, and his hand is encased in familiar, cool metal. The glowing repulser lights up his surroundings and the inside of the coffin above him. He aims it, and shoots.  
  
The wood explodes, splinters and dirt and concrete raining down on him, and he reaches upwards, grabbing at anything he can, pulling himself out of the hole.  
  
Tony collapses on the grass, brushing dirt from himself, and gasps in a breath. It's night, and thankfully no one is around to see him rise from the grave. The moon lights up the graveyard, headstones shining, and Tony's never been so glad to see it.  
  
He eventually pulls himself to his feet, and looks down at his grave. _His grave._  
  
The words on the slab are hard to see in the dark, but he can just see his name, and a sudden, sick feeling washes over him. How long has he been dead? Can he get back to Pepper and Morgan? Is he actually alive now, for good?   
  
  
A sudden thump and a muffled curse break him from his thoughts, and he spins around, hand raised, to see a familiar figure lying spread-eagled on the ground.  
  
He's tall and thin, dressed in black and green leather, dark hair fanning out around his head.  
  
'Loki?'  
  
He sits up, spitting out grass, and, catching sight of Tony's repulser aimed at him, raises his hands in surrender. 'Ah. Stark.' For a moment, he sneers, a familiar expression, but it quickly morphs into one of worry. 'Where's my brother? Where's Thanos? I gave him the tesseract, shit, he's coming to Earth, he's coming-' Loki breaks off, hands no longer raised, and instead gripping his throat, hyperventilating. Tony watches, eyes wide. The god looks so vulnerable, so different. 'How am I alive? I- he broke my neck, I'm sure of it, not even I can survive that, so how-'  
  
'I... It's a long story. He broke your _neck_?'  
  
Loki looks up at him, eyes like a cornered animal. 'He’s coming. Thanos. He's coming for the mind stone, and that idiot magician's time stone-'  
  
'Loki. Calm down. We defeated him. Thanos is dead.'  
  
'You... you killed him? You killed _Thanos_?'  
  
'Yes. We did. He wiped out half the universe, but we got them back, and I- I died, but the stones brought me back. I said they had to bring everyone else back who'd been killed in this crapfest, and I guess that includes you.'  
  
Loki's eyes are shining, and Tony looks away, because if there's anything he can't deal with, it's a crying god of mischief. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Did... did you just... _thank me_?'  
  
'Thanos... he did terrible things. He found me, after I fell from Asgard, and- and tortured me, and gave me the sceptre to keep me in his influence. I was not in my right mind in New York, and I- I can still hear the screams. I am truly sorry, for all the grief I have caused.'  
  
Thankfully, Tony's saved from dealing with his and Loki's emotions (he's finally found someone as emotionally constipated as him! Oh joy!) by another thump.  
  
He spins around, raising his hand, but the figure has familiar red hair and quantum suit, and he rushes towards her. 'Nat!'  
  
'Tony?' She sits up, and he grabs her in his arms.   
  
'Oh god, Nat, oh god-'  
  
She shoves him away, and scrambles to her feet. 'Clint. Where's Clint? He didn’t- god, did he-'  
  
'Don't worry, it's okay, he's safe- or at least, I think he was, he should be- last time I saw him was in the battle.'  
  
'What battle?' She asks, and he sighs.  
  
  
  
By the time he's explained everything that's happened since her death, a whole load of Asgardians have appeared, along with a bunch of Wakandans he assumes must have been killed in the battle before the snap or in the final battle against Thanos when he'd died. There's a few wizards and Asgardians from then too, and they look slightly less confused. The angry green woman, Gamora if he remembers correctly, appears as well.  
Vision appears too. He's very confused and can't tell Tony what year it is, so Tony promises him an update when they get somewhere with the technology.  
  
Thankfully, there's no civilians, so no one must have been killed when the donut ship had first come to Earth, or when the compound had been attacked. For that, Tony's very grateful.  
  
  
  
So Tony explains everything, from the very beginning, again. There's cheering and crying and hugs, and yet he can't help but worry about his family. Pepper, Morgan, especially Peter- he does stupid things when he's distracted or sad. And Spider-Man plus stupid decisions equals bad results.  
  
'Tony Stark.' A voice says, and Tony turns. There's a man standing next to him, with dark skin and dark braids falling down his back. He has piercing golden eyes, and it feels like the man is staring into his soul. There's a golden sword in his hand.  
  
'Uh... hi.'  
  
'I am Heimdall.' Ah right, the guy who can literally see into your soul.   
  
'Thor's mentioned you.'  
  
'I see. Well, Tony, you've done great deeds, and for that, we all thank you. Your soul is a bright one, and I hope it stays that way for years to come.'  
  
'Uh, thanks.'  
  
'And do not worry, the ones you seek are alive and well.'  
  
Heimdall smiles, and Tony's face splits into a grin. 

 _Hold on, Pepper_. He thinks, turning away from the dark, gaping mouth of the grave.  _I'm coming home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, ft: almost as much walking as lotr, an agent of asgard reference, and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i had to reassure people that there would be another chapter so aaah sorry i didnt mention that last chapter  
> YES there will be more

They walk until after dawn, along roads and country paths (Nat and Gamora, a terrifying pair, he's already found out, offer to steal them a passing truck, but he declines on the basis that he really doesn't want to be tracked down by police just yet). Tony thanks his lucky stars that the cemetery isn't in the city and that he'd come to know this area so well as he squints at yet another road sign in the darkness.  
The Asgardians and Wakandans sing traditional walking songs, trading culture and stories as they go. At the front of the group walks Tony, Nat on one side and Loki on the other. Vision discusses something (probably crazy universe related stuff) with Heimdall in a quiet voice behind them.  
  
Loki's... actually a pretty good guy to talk to, once he's opened up a little (and not trying to kill you). He tells them stories about his and Thor's childhood back in Asgard, and even, eventually, shares bits of his own backstory. And suddenly Tony understands him a slight bit more, understands his anger and his feeling of isolation.  
  
Natasha talks too, about missions with Clint, and especially about that one time they snuck into Buckingham Palace for SHIELD. Tony is doubled over with laughter by the end, and even Loki laughs along with them.  
'You know, before I was the god of lies, I was the god of stories.' He says thoughtfully at one point.   
  
  
It all feels so unreal, walking with the group in the pale moonlight, and Tony wonders if he's dreaming at multiple points in time, until he trips and falls on the bitumen road and the pain convinces him that yes, this is real.  
  
Eventually, once the sun has risen and the chill of pre-dawn has dissipated, they reach the gate.  
It looks like an ordinary gate, leading onto a long, winding driveway, but in reality it's the only break in an extremely secure and smart barrier around the whole property. Enough people have tried to kill Tony over his life that he's understandably very paranoid about his family's safety.  
  
He walks up to the gate and places his hand on it.   
  
'Scanning DNA. Boss detected.'   
  
'Hello, FRIDAY.'  
  
'Sir! You're alive! Shall I alert Ms Potts?'  
  
'Tell her she has visitors, but… but not who.'  
  
'Okay, Sir.' The gate opens and Tony gestures for the group to follow him through.  
  
'Thanks, Fri.'  
  
For once, Tony is glad the driveway is so long, because it gives him the chance to think about what he'll say to Pepper. What he'll say to Morgan.  
  
Way too soon, but at the same time not soon enough, they're within view of the house. The group behind him stops, as if on cue, and he walks forwards alone.   
The door opens, and Pepper steps out, looking in confusion at all the people.  
  
And then she spots Tony.  
  
They race towards each other, meeting halfway in a bone-crushing hug.  
Tony sobs as Pepper hold him tight. She cries too, into his shoulder, and they both stand there for way too long, just holding each other. 

‘Tony- oh god, Tony… how? How?’

‘I… I don’t really know. The stones, they…’

‘The stones?’

‘I don’t know, but they sent me back. Along with everyone.’

Pepper looks up over his shoulder. ‘Nat?’

‘Hi, Pepper.’

‘Oh, come here.’ She says, and reaches out an arm to pull Natasha into the hug. ‘God, are- are you two-’

‘Yeah.’ Tony says, and puts an arm around Nat too. ‘I think we’re alive now.’

‘Jesus. I can’t believe this- how is everything, _finally_ , working out?’

‘How long has it been, Pep?’

She looks up at him, and he can see the grief in her eyes. ‘Six months, Tony.’

‘ _God_ , I- I’m so sorry- I’m so-’

‘Tony.’ Natasha interrupts, touching his arm. ‘It’s okay. We’re all back because of you. You don’t have to apologise.’

Pepper smiles at Nat and then kisses Tony on the cheek lightly. ‘She’s exactly right. Okay. Now, what do we do?’ She’s put on her business tone and while Tony just wants to kiss her until the end of the world right now, there are things they need to sort out. Starting with the large group on the driveway behind them.

‘Uh. Well, call everyone I guess. Especially Strange. This is kinda his area of weird.’

‘Right. We’ll talk to him and then get everyone back together. Okay.’ She’s still processing this, he can tell, but so is he. ‘Nat and I will sort these guys out, you go wake Morgan.’

 _Morgan_.

The implications of his return, of him having an actual future are still sinking in. He can be an actual, proper father, succeed where Howard failed. He can watch his daughter grow up.

So he smiles at Pepper, the sunlight turning her hair golden (god, she's so _beautiful_ , how the hell did he manage to be so lucky?), and walks up the steps and into the house.

 

-

 

Peter’s woken by the TV in the living room. He blinks against the light pouring through the window and rubs his eyes.

_‘A visitor discovered the damage on an early walk through the cemetery this morning, and reports since have confirmed the fact that it was the late billionaire Tony Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man, whose grave has been robbed.’_

Tony.

Peter vaults out of bed, flinging himself at the doorway and slamming the door open with the force of his leap. He scrambles along the hallway wall towards the living room, and drops onto the couch next to Harley.

The reporter on the screen is standing in a very familiar cemetery. Very, very familiar because Peter tends to find himself there a lot.

The gravestone is shiny and familiar, but in front of it is rubble swarming with police and what look like SHIELD agents. Dirt and stone and wood are strewn around a gaping hole.

_‘At this stage, we don’t know much, except that the body has been taken. Police are asking witnesses or anyone with any information to come forward. Now, back to you, Patricia.’_

It switches back to a shot of the newsreader, and she starts talking about some festival on the weekend with a smile on her face like nothing has happened. Peter takes a shaky breath and turns to Harley.

The other boy’s eyes are wide, but his fists are clenched, and Peter can sense an undercurrent of anger. They’ve got to know each other quite well since they’d both returned from the snap and Harley had moved in with Peter and May to finish off school, after which they’re planning to head off together to attend MIT (Tony had ensured spots for both of them years ago, and Peter’s still shook). It’s been a wild ride, but they’ve had each other.

‘He’s gone.’ Harley says, looking at Peter. ‘That was the last we had of him and now… now someone’s taken that.’

 

They both go through the first couple of sessions at school in silence. Kids around them stare and whisper, but MJ glares and they shut up. Ned tries to comfort them both but even his hugs don’t feel quite as warm as they usually do.

Everything is too loud, too busy, too bright, just like it had been when he’d first come back to school. There’d been no proper school for the majority of the five years, as there’d been so much chaos. Children without parents. Parents without children. Babies left crying in empty houses. Teachers and professionals just… gone. About two-thirds of Peter’s grade had been gone as well, and so now the majority of them are back for their final year.

It’s weird, but the whole planet has been turned on his head and they’ve all had to get used to it.

 

Peter tries calling Pepper on the way to school, but the line is in use and he can’t get through. Happy doesn’t respond either. They’ve probably both got too much on their minds right now to deal with him.

 

He keeps his phone in his hoodie pocket the whole day, in hope that something will happen, and around eleven o’clock, it finally does.

His history teacher, Mr Clarke, is droning on and on about some war that he’s been reading about, and the whole class is either sleeping, on their phones or chatting quietly. Ned is telling him about the latest news on Star Wars IX, for which filming had been cancelled when several key cast members had been taken by the snap, and MJ is reading what looks suspiciously like ‘Of Human Bondage’. Harley is building something out of wire and pencils (he tends to make things when he’s stressed and/or bored).

And then Peter’s phone buzzes.

He whips it out, not caring if Mr Clarke sees. There’s a text from Pepper.

 

_Tony’s alive. So is Natasha. Happy is on way to pick you and Harls up, we’ll explain when you get here._

 

‘Holy shit.’ Peter says, shoving his chair back so hard it falls to the ground, still staring at the phone. The whole class looks in confusion, and Mr Clarke pauses in his droning.

It buzzes again, and a new text pops up. _Love you both. See you soon._

‘Mr Parker, that’s not ap-’

Peter ignores him, grabbing Harley by the shoulders. ‘Holy shit, holy shit-’

‘ _What_?’

‘Pepper texted. _He’s alive_.’

Harley’s jaw drops and Ned gasps. The class starts whispering, and someone asks him what’s going on, but he doesn’t really hear them over the repeat of _he’s alive he’s alive he’s alive_ in his mind.

‘Come on, come on, Happy’s on his way, grab your stuff!’ The shock is being replaced by joy, sheer joy, bubbling out of his heart. He hasn’t felt this happy for a long time.

They both grab all their stuff, shoving it in their backpacks, and dodge around desks to the door.

‘Bye, Clarkey!’ Harley hollers as the two of the race out. ‘Sorry to miss the rest of your lesson! It sure sounded riveting!’

‘Where are you- what-?’

 

They run through the empty corridors, backpacks thumping against their backs, whooping with happiness. Harley’s got the biggest grin that Peter’s ever seen, and Peter isn’t sure when he started crying but tears are pouring down his face even as he smiles.

Students and teachers peer through windows at them, staring, whispering, but Peter doesn’t care.

Outside is sunny with the hint of a cool breeze, and Peter feels so _free_. Tony’s alive. _Tony is alive_. The pair of them climb the fence and leap down on the other side, running until they’re on the edge of the road, watching cars speed past. Peter drops down to sit on the edge of the gutter, kicking at bits of gravel and trash with his feet. Harley sits beside him, phone in hand.

‘Come on, Happy, come _on_ …’

 

Peter dreams about it every night. Every single night without fail since the battle, he’s dreamed of Tony’s death.

Sometimes it’s mixed in with Ben- Tony getting shot in his place, or Ben lying burnt and broken in the rubble. Sometimes it’s May or Pepper or another Avenger or even Morgan dying in his arms.

Sometimes Tony is shouting at him, blaming him, reaching for him. _You could have saved me. You could have sacrificed yourself. You could be dead instead of me. No one would miss you, not like they miss me. I wouldn’t even miss you._

He doesn’t sleep, if he can help it anyway. He’ll go out on patrol instead, or bury himself in homework. Sometimes he’ll pass out at his desk or on the couch or even on the rooftop, and wake sobbing to find that Aunt May or Harley have tucked him into bed.

Yeah, he’s really not doing great right now.

 

‘Peter. _Peter._ ’ Harley nudges him, and he springs to his feet. Happy’s car is waiting in front of them, and the two throw their bags in and pile in after them, not caring if they bang heads or get their shoes on the seat.

‘Happy!’ Peter grips the back of the driver’s seat, and Happy turns to face them. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen so much emotion on his face (or at least, not since Tony’s funeral and wake). He’s grinning but also has tears on his face, just like Peter.

‘He’s _back_. He’s _alive_. He really is.’

Harley laughs out loud, so _joyfully_ , and Happy pulls out into the traffic.

‘He always promised no more surprises. And I never thought we’d get yet another one, but here we are.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a cryptid that feeds off ao3 comments, so plz,,,
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. does anyone know where tonys house is lmao  
> 2\. idk how theyre gonna do far from home bc ITS BEEN 5 YEARS approx half the aca dec should be older etc etc lots of things should be different and i am cONFUSION  
> 3\. mr clarke dont sue me but i'm so glad you're not my history teacher anymore  
> 4\. #spon but go check out my spooderman fic (the kids aren't alright) if you want more peter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car pulls up, and the two of them scramble out. Backpacks are flung on backs, sneakers skid on gravel, and they race up the front steps, taking way too many at a time, and onto the porch. Harley reaches out to thump his fist against the door but it opens before he even touches it.
> 
> Tony is standing in the doorway.
> 
> Tony. _Tony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been 84 years since the last chapter im a terrible person

The radio is on the whole ride, and Peter doesn’t exactly remember what songs play, but they’re ones he’ll forever associate with that day and the feeling as if he’s floating. Floating above the dark seas of the last six months, on a sunlit cloud. The world blurs past outside the window and Harley’s off-tune singing along to the radio fades into the background. His backpack is on his lap and he clenches his hands in the material, tears dropping onto them even as he grins so wide it feels alien to his cheeks.

The city outside the windows slowly morphs into country, with large houses and green paddocks sprawled along quiet roads. Eventually, they reach the gates.

Every time Peter comes here (which is often, because he and Harley had made it their mission to be there for Morgan as much as possible), he’s reminded of the first time, after the battle. Everyone still quiet, shell-shocked, silent tears running down unbelieving faces.

Morgan’s defiance.

_‘No.’ She’d said, and they could hear it through the wall they had retreated behind to give the two privacy. ‘No. He’s going to come back. He’s my Daddy, he can’t go away, he can’t!_

It had taken a long time for Morgan to come around to him. Her Dad had told her about Peter her whole life, and promised that they’d get to meet each other one day. And then suddenly he was there and Tony wasn’t.

 _But now he is_.

The car pulls up, and the two of them scramble out. Backpacks are flung on backs, sneakers skid on gravel, and they race up the front steps, taking way too many at a time, and onto the porch. Harley reaches out to thump his fist against the door but it opens before he even touches it.

Tony is standing in the doorway.

Tony. _Tony_.

Peter chokes out something that vaguely sounds like ‘Tony’ and flings himself onto the man. Harley does too, and the three of them cling to each other. ‘Oh my god, oh my god, Mr Stark, _Tony_ , I-’

‘Peter, _Peter. H-Harley_. Oh god.’

His voice. Holy heck, his voice. The absence of it, his so very Tony nicknames and dumb jokes, had eaten away at Peter over time. It had gotten so painful that he’d taken to listening to old Stark Industries press conferences on Youtube on the bad nights as he attempted to fall asleep.

They sink to the floor, one big, sobbing, babbling mess of limbs and tears, and they stay there for a very long time. Peter’s head is nestled on Tony’s solid, _real_ chest, against the cool metal of the arc reactor, matching his breaths, listening to his heartbeat. Harley’s somehow managed to get a leg around both of them, and Tony’s hands are buried in their hair.

And then, suddenly, there’s a squeal and something small and fast hurtles into them. ‘Petey! Harlsy!’

‘Morgan!’ Peter pulls away from Tony momentarily to grab her and reel her into the centre of the pile. ‘Have you kept my secret?’

‘Of course.’ She says in that confident manner only little kids have, and Peter catches Tony gazing at the two of them, his heart practically in his eyes (he looks like he’s going to cry again, and honestly, Peter thinks he will too). ‘Nobody knows you’re Spider-Man! Not even my crush!’

‘Aren’t you a little young to be having crushes?’ Harley asks, but ruffles her pigtails fondly all the same.

Morgan pouts. ‘But she’s so nice to me! And everyone has crushes at school.’

Peter laughs, and Morgan wriggles around to face him properly. Her eyes narrow. ‘Petey. I told you he’d be back. I told you, and I was right. You and Mommy said he was _gone_. Forever.’

He bites his lip and closes his eyes. ‘I did, I did-’

_Morgan’s tiny fists battering his chest as he held her tightly. Pepper and Happy were out, busy with media and Stark Industries problems. The house was empty except for the two of them. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Morgan, I can’t bring him back-’_

_‘He said we could all go on adventures together. He said I’d like you, that you were his favourite superhero! He’ll come back and we can-’_

_‘Morgan. He’s not coming back. I wish he could, but when people die-’_

_She had let out an ear-splitting shriek and grabbed at his shirt. ‘HE’S NOT DEAD! HE’S NOT DEAD! HE’S NOT-’_

_He feels himself falling apart too, the both of them drowning in their grief and denial, and all he can do is hold Tony’s child close to his heart and curl up on the cool floor._

‘Peter. _Peter_.’

Tony is there, hands cupping his face. Morgan has climbed onto both of their shoulders, and is stroking Peter’s cheek with her small fingers. Harley is curled around them all, a solid wall from the outside world.

‘Petey?’ Morgan’s eyes are wide.

Peter breathes.

‘It’s okay. I’m okay.’

Tony gives him a Look™. ‘You sure?’

‘Yeah. Sorry. Not the… not the most present right now. Sorry.’

‘Stop saying sorry.’ Harley says.

‘I’m so glad the three of you have gotten to know each other.’ Tony says with a small smile. ‘My kids, all three of them.’

Peter can see the pain in his eyes, the regret that he hasn’t been there for them over the past six months. But he can also see hope, in all their faces, but especially Tony. Hope for a brighter future. Hope for the years ahead. Hope for this new chance at life. _Hope._

 

-

 

Steve and Bucky arrive about an hour later. They’re having lunch – Peter and Harley had both insisted they weren’t hungry, but Happy had rolled his eyes and ordered enough pizzas to feed a small army, which was pretty much what was in the lake house anyway. There’s a heap of Asgardians spread across several couches, including a man with weirdly golden eyes and an enormous goddamn sword. The bunch of Wakandans are discussing something in depth with Doctor Strange, and Nat is sitting with Peter, Harley, Morgan and Tony.

Harley’s been telling the two about everything that’s happened in the world since they’d been gone, but Peter is silent, tucked into Tony’s side. He can feel the man breathing, hear the thump of his heart beating, and slowly, ever so slowly, the darkness of the last six months is unravelling. He’s happy, so happy, but part of him doesn’t believe it’s all real. The universe has screwed him over so many times already, what’s just once more?

Nat, who’s on his other side, looks away from Harley and down at him. She’s just about to say something to him when the front door opens and Steve Goddamn Rogers barges through, Bucky trailing behind.

Peter’s only seen Steve a few times since the whole ‘civil war’ thing. The first time was once when he was on patrol, and had ended up fighting some enhanced guy with a bunch of little robot buddies. He’d been just starting to wonder if he should maybe ask FRIDAY to see if anyone was around to help him when suddenly, out of nowhere, Steve Goddamn Rogers had appeared and helped him beat the shit out of the dude. He’d disappeared pretty quickly afterwards, being a fugitive and all, though not without a grin and a wink.

Of course, since the final battle against Thanos, Steve’s been around a lot more – helping Pepper around the house, dealing with media, travelling with Bucky and sometimes Sam.

Peter sits up and lets Tony stand. He faces Steve, staring at him, and then breaks into an enormous smile, holding out his arms. Steve makes a sort of disbelieving, happy noise, and strides across the room to grab Tony in a hug.

‘Oh my god.’ Peter can hear Steve say into Tony’s shoulder. ‘You’re back. I can’t believe it. You’re actually back.’

‘Me neither, man.’ Tony replies, voice cracking slightly.

‘I- I’m so sorry.’

‘What for?’

‘I should have done it instead. You have a family, I should have- it should’ve been me, and-’

‘Woah, woah, Steve.’ Tony says, and pulls back from the hug so his hands are on Steve’s shoulders and they’re looking into each other’s eyes. ‘You couldn’t have done anything. Don’t you dare blame yourself. And I’m back now. I’m back.’

Peter feels Harley’s eyes on him, and glances away from the two men. ‘Same goes for you dumbass.’ He whispers, and Peter gives him a surreptitious finger.

‘Hey, Steve.’ Nat speaks up from beside him, and Steve’s head snaps up. ‘Nat. _Nat_ , oh my god, oh my god-’

 

There’s a lot more emotions and a lot more hugging over the next few minutes. According to Rhodey, Dr Banner is on his way, as are Clint, Sam, T’Challa, and Wanda. No one has been able to contact the Guardians yet (or Thor, but he was with them last time they’d heard from the group), and they have no idea where Carol is.

‘Wait.’ Tony says suddenly, when both Steve and Bucky have finished actually getting out some emotions and are sitting down. Bucky is munching on the rest of the pizza. ‘Wait.’

‘What?’ Steve asks.

Tony narrows his eyes, and then points at where their hands are linked under the table. ‘You…’

‘Yeah.’ Steve says. Bucky attempts to swallow the pizza in his mouth and promptly starts choking. Steve slaps him on the back, then looks back up at Tony. ‘Yeah, we’re together now.’

‘Fucking _finally_!’ Tony pretty much shouts, and punches the air. ‘Finally! Oh, Barnes, while you were gone he was moping around like a lovesick teen. And then he’d mention goddamn _Peggy_ , and I’d be just about ready to throttle him, because you idiot, it’s not her you’re thinking about- I mean sure, she was great and all and you miss her, of course, but you’d barely talked about her in years. It was so _painful_ -’

‘Actually, Peggy’s kinda the one who made Steve finally get his head out of his ass and come kiss the shit out of me.’

‘Gross.’ Tony says, and then his eyes widen. ‘Wait, Peggy?’

‘Yeah. It’s kinda a long story...’

 

‘So, Cap…’ he says when Steve’s finished, but Bucky interrupts.

‘Actually, technically that’s Sam now.’

Tony’s jaw drops. ‘Wait, you actually _retired_? Like the old man you are?’

‘I did.’ Steve says. ‘I mean, if there’s an alien invasion or whatever, Bucky and I will come help out, but the title of Captain America is Sam’s.’

 

-

 

More people show up, someone goes out and brings back a carload of sleeping bags and mats, and May drives down to join them as soon as she gets out of work.

All in all, it’s kinda like a giant sleepover. Harley, Morgan, Tony, Pepper and Peter all sleep on the floor, having moved some tables and stuff out of the way. It all still seems almost like a dream, but he lies next to Tony and he’s so solid, so real.

Harley smiles at him from his sleeping bag, reaches out and entwines their fingers. From Tony’s other side, nestled between him and Pepper, Morgan mumbles a sleepy goodnight.

It hits him then, that things are really going to be alright. Maybe not straight away, maybe not for a while, but eventually. Everything’s going to be okay.

And for the first night in a long time, curled up at Tony’s side, Peter doesn’t have any nightmares.

 

-

 

Tony watches Morgan’s peaceful expression as she drifts off to sleep, and looks up at Pepper, asleep as well, the exhaustion of the day already having caught up to her. They’re both so beautiful and so calm and happy, even in sleep, and he wonders if this is the first time they’ve truly felt like that since his death.

He rolls over carefully to see Peter and Harley, both deeply asleep, hand in hand. He can see the pain on their faces from the last six months, but he can also see the joy and content slowly taking over instead. They’ve both grown up so damn much since he’d first met them, and he’s so, so proud of them.

And he hates himself for putting them all through this. He hates that he hasn’t been there for them. He hates that they’ve had to grow up faster than any kids should.

But he’s here for them now, and he’s damn well making the most of it.

Tony smiles at his little family, all lying peacefully around him, and wonders what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my little dash of parley at the end there...  
> we've come to the end of this fic! thank you so much for reading. i hope you all enjoyed :)  
> there may or may not be another part of this series still to come (a press conference, hell yeah!), so subscribe to it if you'd like to read that  
> let me know what you thought, and anything else you'd like to see!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream about Endgame in the comments :)


End file.
